


kaboom

by yhighon



Series: hybrid au babey [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Hybrids, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Realistic Minecraft, Self-Harm, dream is a creeper hybrid, fits in with dream smp its just like way before any canon events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhighon/pseuds/yhighon
Summary: Dream had always been self-destructive, ever since he could remember. He wasn’t sure why, if it was a side effect of being a hybrid or just a symptom of his own fucked up brain.If it was the latter, he’s sure that being a human combined with a mob literally designed to self destruct did not help.(Dream goes to the fighting rings to self destruct.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: hybrid au babey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077488
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	kaboom

**Author's Note:**

> so it's had a bit of a rewrite. once i thought about it more, idk if i want to put drista in this au, as she's dream's 14 year old sister and idk her stance on any type of fanwork. so instead, i will have george, who (as far as i know) doesn't care

Dream had always been self-destructive, ever since he could remember. He wasn’t sure why, if it was a side effect of being a hybrid or just a symptom of his own fucked up brain. 

If it was the latter, he’s sure that being a human combined with a mob literally designed to self destruct did not help.

Whatever it was, he knew that when George and Sapnap started getting on his every last nerve (by no fault of their own), it was time to go to the fighting rings. They knew not to stop him. For the past two days low hissing could be heard in their tiny alcove, and it took both George and Sapnap a full day to realize that it was coming from Dream, not a creeper about to blow up. He’d barely managed to convince them it was a prank, that it was funny to see them whirl around, looking for a creeper.

If he didn’t go, he was gonna blow up. And as much as he disliked the alcove they were currently residing in, carved into the side of a mountain, he really didn’t want to destroy it and be tasked with building a new one.

So he heads to the main area of the server, away from their tiny home, and moves towards it, not bothering to wear armor, not really in the mood to deal with thieves.

They used to target him, a short kid who looked like he was about to fall over, but he’s grown four inches since then, and the mask that Sapnap made for him, despite the dumb smiley face that’s drawn on it, helps.

On a server like this, the anarchy server that they lived in, blowing up and revealing himself as a creeper hybrid would mean nothing but trouble. For as many hybrids running around on the server (many the products of drunk people getting it on with mobs), there were a lot of people who didn’t like them, who targeted them. Although Dream could take them down if he wanted to, he didn’t want George or Sapnap to be targeted. (Especially when Sapnap got into enough shit on his own after burning down the wrong person’s house.)

Before, it was easy enough to take a pair of shears he’d nicked, and go down along his forearms, thighs, anywhere easy enough to reach, easy enough to hide. Just enough to keep it together, not enough to cause a respawn. The few people in his life didn’t notice (or care).

Unfortunately, Sapnap had come into the picture, and it was becoming increasingly harder to hide. Once George became a permanent fixture in their lives he’d stopped completely, instead moving to the fighting rings. (Fighting meant more money, anyway. Diamonds were increasingly hard to come by on the server, with caves picked over and resources piled in with the admins.)

Now, he just had to give iron to the right person, and he was led into the back, where he was armed with a stone sword and a cracked shield. It was the same amount of iron as he would’ve used to make shears, Dream noted with morbid amusement.

There’s also a bed for respawn, and Dream sets it before moving out into the arena, facing another player.

He puts it all into the fight, and everything else fades away. Part of him, the part that he hates, still wants to blow up, to combust in the middle of the arena, mid-parry. Instead he focuses on his opponent, and although the stone sword isn’t quite his axe, and the shield leaves a lot to be desired, it’s enough. 

His opponent is defeated, and they slink off from their bed, leaving the arena for the next one. The new opponent looks like some sort of hybrid, with one half of their face resembling an enderman. They aren’t hard to defeat, either, their movements clunky and uncoordinated. 

“Sorry.” They say, and Dream feels a twinge of pity for the kid, before bringing his sword down and ending it. Kid respawns at the bed, leaves with what little he has.

He isn’t sure how long he fights for, swinging the sword and blocking with the shield. Once the shield breaks they don’t bother to give him a new one, and Dream goes without. More fighting, more diamonds. More blood on his hands, his and others. He spits out what blood gathers in his mouth, after an opponent lands a lucky blow.

Swing, block, win. Corner them, bring the sword down, get stabbed. 

It’s many fights later when he finally loses, to a large man armed with a better sword (Dream’s is nearly cracked in half) and a shield.

There’s blood in his mouth, on his hands, he can barely see-

He respawns, choking. 

He takes what diamonds he’s earned from previous fights (stored in a chest by the bed), and takes his leave, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. 

Dream isn’t sure how much time has passed since he’s been fighting (the arena has no windows and is lit with torches), but Sapnap sits outside the arena, fidgeting with a flint and steel, lighting a patch of ground on fire. He quickly puts it out when he sees Dream emerge, pocketing the flint and steel.

“Where’s George?” Dream asks, squinting in the bright daylight. 

“He wanted to go to the center of town, see what he could get.” Sapnap says, which is his way of saying George went to go pickpocket.

“How long have you been sitting there?” He didn’t expect Sapnap to come for him. It’s weird to have people that give a shit, when he’s been alone for so long.

“Not that long.” Sapnap answers, and Dream is pretty sure he’s lying, but Sapnap starts pulling him towards the mountain anyway. 

“We should go to the market. I got diamonds.” Dream says, even though he feels like he’s about to fall over. The respawn fixed most of his injuries (although he’s still exhausted), and he cracks his fingers, flexing them in and out to make sure they’re still working. Sapnap watches him with concern, but starts to head to the market anyway, not letting go of Dream.

“I wanted to come get you.” Sapnap says, breaking the silence that has settled over them as they walk. “George said you’d come home when you were ready, but I was worried something would happen.” 

“I’m fine.” He retorts, and he wants to pull away, put some space between them (both physically and emotionally) but he doesn’t. 

“Are you?” Sapnap asks, and Dream doesn’t answer. 

He supposes it’s logical, that they’ve noticed. People can only live together for so long before they start to notice things about each other.

“You don’t have to tell me anything, but, I love you Dream. And I’m scared. When you leave. Sometimes I wonder if you’re coming back.” Sapnap continues, and Dream feels his chest tighten, his throat close up in a way that’s completely unrelated to the fights. “George worries, too, but he doesn’t know how to show it.” 

Dream wonders how many times George and Sapnap have talked about him, when he leaves unexpectedly, without telling them where he’s going. Sitting on one of their beds, worried that he isn’t coming back. Taking a breath of relief when he finally comes through the door, covered in blood that isn’t his own.

He still has to tell them. His biggest secret, his hybrid nature that he’s always kept away from others, content to let them think that he’s human. 

He wants to. To not have to hide it anymore, to feel safe and not attacked for a trait he never asked for, never wanted. 

But he’s still so scared. Scared of George and Sapnap finding out, freaking out and leaving. Now that he’s gotten attached, he doesn’t know what would happen.

It’s been a secret for so long, that Dream doesn’t even know how he would go about telling them. He’s hid it for his whole life, too afraid of what would happen upon discovery. Every time he’s been discovered, it’s led to nothing but pain, more blood.

He vaguely remembers a memory from when he was a kid, hiding in one of the alleyways, holding a diamond that someone had dropped after falling from somewhere too high, underestimating how far the drop was.

Someone had come down into the alleyway, and he’d quickly pocketed it, not wanting it to get taken from him, along with his few other possessions.

“Holy fuck, it’s one of those freaks.” A man laughed, and Dream had moved impossibly farther into the alleyway, trying to disappear. His dark features made him blend into the deep brick, and the man moved closer. “What are you, part creeper? Disgusting, what people will do with the mobs these days.”

The man kept getting closer, and Dream remembers the look on his face, the way his hands were reaching out. He remembers the stench, a smell he now knows to be alcohol.

It was the first time Dream ever blew up. He’d woken up at spawn, disoriented and missing the diamond.

Before, he’d thought the man was simply going to rob him. Now, he knows it would’ve been much worse.

“Dream?” Sapnap says, getting his attention.

“Sorry. I’m fine, Sapnap. And I’m not gonna leave you or George, no matter what.” He says, and Sapnap smiles.

“Okay.” 

They head to the market.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is an au that i've been playing around with. i like it a lot actually, i think creeper hybrid dream is a really interesting concept. got the idea from him blowing up his house on techno's stream. i'll add more to this au as i go along, and eventually i'll write an actual thing with more of the au :)
> 
> but yeah. this is set before any canon events of the dream smp. and i really need some sapnap and dream friends content so. here we are.
> 
> anyway. have a good day/night, don't hurt yourselves <33


End file.
